The Walking Anarchy
by awesomely.epic.gal
Summary: Rick Grimes & his group of survivors come up on the town of Charming, CA where they meet up with more survivors, the Sons of Anarchy! Find out how the two groups fight walkers side by side.
1. Welcome to Charming

Hey everybody! So I have 2 favorite shows, The Walking Dead & Sons of Anarchy, and I got to thinking how cool it would be if the 2 groups met in the zombie filled world, fighting zombies side by side. So I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try to update as much as I can.

xxx

It all happened so fast. People never got an explanation on how it happened or why it happened. Hell, for all anybody knew this could've struck the whole world, not just California.

A young, blonde haired, blue eyed man stood outside of the Teller-Morrow garage smoking a cigarette. This plague took the lives of Opie's wife Lyla, her son, Happy, Otto, and a bunch of other residents of Charming. When the Sons saw this, total shock came over, seeing the people they knew and loved walk around…rotting…eating the flesh off humans. But the Sons learned fast that a bullet to the head would kill them.

"Hey, baby," said a sweet voice from behind that Jax knew belonged to his wife Tara. She wrapped his arms around him from behind.

When the epidemic broke out Jax and the club got all their families together and boarded them up in the safety of the clubhouse surrounded by protection from the flesh eaters. When the coast was clear they had to sneak food, water and fuel. They would sneak into the hospital that Tara once worked in to get medical supplies in case Tara had to doctor on somebody. They had to keep an eye on the supply of ammo they had too. Coming across all the dead bodies laying on the ground made Jax want to kill every single one of those flesh eating bastards.

The life that they once knew in their little town of Charming was no more.

"I put Abel & Thomas down for a nap," Tara told Jax. Her arms slid down from Jax's waist as she started to cry. Jax turned around & wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight as she cried into his chest. "It isn't fair. It isn't fair that our boys have to grow up in this world…full of…walking corpses." Her face showed disgust & anger.

"We'll make it through this," Jax told her calmly. Tara didn't bother saying anything. They've argued about it since the epidemic started. All Jax knew was to take it one day at a time until somebody invented a cure or killed all the flesh eaters or something.

Unser stepped out of his trailer that he had on the garage parking lot. He had a joint rolled up smoking it.

"Looks like Unser has the right idea," Jax said, more to himself really.

Gemma walked out of the clubhouse and made her way towards Unser. He offered her a puff.

"Why don't you go take a nap," Jax told Tara. "You're tired. You need some rest.

"Okay," Tara nodded. Jax gave her a kiss on the lips. He made his way over to his mom Unser.

"This shit feels like it's been going on for years," said Gemma.

"It's been what, 6 months?" Unser asked.

"Feels more like years. I wonder how Clay's been holding up."

"He can take his chances with the walking fuckers," Jax answered her. They didn't allow Clay to stay in the clubhouse. They still never forgave Clay for all the shit he had put the club through. They knew they could never trust him through a zombie apocalypse especially.

All of a sudden they heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. Juice was on top of the roof of the clubhouse keeping watch.

"Juice, is that Clay?" Jax shouted up to him.

Juice was looking through binoculars. "No. Don't think so. But there's a green Hyundai suv and a old looking truck behind it. That means there's more survivors, Jax!"

Tig, Chibs, Opie & Bobby came running out of the clubhouse with guns in their hands.

"What's going on?" Chibs asked.

"Juice said there's more survivors."

"Think we should let them in?" Tig asked Jax.

Jax bit his lower lip & thought for a second. "We open the doors & stop them. We stay armed though. We'll find out if they're trustworthy enough."

"Think that's a good idea?" Bobby asked. "What if these people draw on us?"

"We kill them before they kill us."

"It's too much of a risk," Opie told him.

"I know but what if these people need help? We won't know until we find out. That's why we open the door."

"You better know what you're talking about, President," Opie told him, a little angry.

"Alright when we open the doors, Gemma, you and Unser close the doors behind us. We'll let you know when to open the doors," Jax commanded.

The guys opened the big doors & stepped out into the death zone. Gemma & Unser did like Jax said & closed the doors. The men raised their guns as the motorcycle & vehicles came to a stop. The man on the motorcycle raised a crossbow up at the men.

"Hold on!" came a scream from the truck. A man in a sheriff's uniform stepped out. "Just hold on! We're not looking for trouble. We're just looking for shelter."

Jax saw some more men & women stepping out of the vehicles along with a little boy wearing a sheriff's hat. Jax immediately thought of Abel & Thomas when he saw that little boy. He motioned for his men to lower their guns. The man with the crossbow never lowered his.

"Daryl, what are you doing?" the little boy asked.

The Sons were about to raise their guns back but Daryl had already fired his arrow.

"Get down!" Jax shouted. They all moved out of the way fast enough but when they rose back up they saw that the arrow wasn't for them, but for a flesh eater.

Daryl made his way over to the corpse & pulled his arrow out of its head.

Tig & Chibs look flabbergasted. Bobby had a smile on his face. Opie was nodding his head.

"That's how you kill a walker," Daryl told them.

"Good to know," Jax told him. "Open the doors!" The giant doors behind opened. "Go ahead & drive your vehicles on the lot."

The man in the sheriff uniform made his way over to Jax. "Thank you. Rick Grimes."

"Jax Teller." They both shook hands. "Welcome to Charming."

xxx

And there it is! The first chapter! Like I said I hope you all enjoy it! I'll try and update as much as possible. Read and review! J


	2. Introductions

Hey yall, sorry I don't update as much like I said I would. My laptop's currently not working so I don't have a computer. But I will continue on with this story cause it's fun to right and I want yall to have something juicy to read. So bare with me!

xxx

The new guests drove their vehicles onto the Teller-Morrow lot. Gemma and Unser closed the doors behind them and locked them. The group got out of their vehicles, strectched and introduced themselves. By the looks of how filthy they were Jax could tell they had been through alot.

"So where are you guys from?" Jax asked.

"Georgia," Rick answered.

"How did you make it all the way to California then?" Tig asked him.

"I really have no idea. We started off in Atlanta. The city's been tooken over by walkers."

"Walkers? Is that what you call them?" asked Bobby. "We've just been calling them shit."

"You have no idea how crazy it is out there," said Lori. "We've just been going around town to town, state to state, trying to find a safe place. It makes it worse for me knowing my son has to go through this."

"I know exactly what you mean," said Tara. "I have 2 little boys myself, Abel and Thomas. They're just babies but it kills me knowing they're gonna have to grow up in this." Lori made her way over to Tara and gave her a hug.

"Take her inside, take your son, make yourselves at home," Jax told Lori.

"Thank you." She took Carl's hand and motioned for Tara to go inside the clubhouse. Gemma and Beth followed behing them.

"Did you lose any people?" Chibs asked Rick.

Rick was quiet for a minute but then spoke. "Yeah..Carol..Dale..T-Dog..Sophia..Shane. We lost them back in Georgia. After we got out of Atlanta we came up on a farm. Thought we was safe. Until walkers showed up and took over. Then we came up on a penitintiary. We made it our home but then walkers took over that. So we've been on the road since. Just looking for a safe haven. What about yall? Yall lose any people?"

"Yeah," Jax answered. "We've lost a few ourselves. It all happened so fast. We gathered up all our friends and family here. Figured we'd have a chance."

There was an awkward silence amongst the groups.

"So are you guys a motorcycle club?" Glen asked breaking the silence.

"We was," Tig answered. "The Sons of Anarchy. That's a pretty nice ride you got there, Daryl."

"Thanks. It was my sorry ass brother's ride though. Mind if I bum a cigarette off any of yall?" Jax gave him one along with his lighter. "It feels so good to smoke again."

"And what about you pretty lassies?" Chibs asked Andrea and Maggie. "How are you both making it?"

"Just one day at a time," Andrea told him. Maggie made her way over to Glen and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jax noticed Michone was leaned up against the suv wiping her sword down.

"What about her?" Jax asked.

"You'll have to excuse her," Andrea told him. "She doesn't do well with strangers. Give her some time and she'll warm up to you."

"Well let's all go inside," said Unser.

"Juice, go back to keeping watch," Jax told him. Juice nodded and started climbing up the roof.

Rick's group walked into the club to see mattresses laying on the floor, pool tables, a bar with plenty of liquor behind and lots of guns mounted up on the walls. Lori and Carl came walking from the back looking like they had just showered.

"We've stocked up on plenty of canned food," Jax told the group. "We've got running water, just be spare with it. We've got medical supplies. My wife's a doctor. And we've got plenty of weapons. All I ask is put your weapons up on the shelves so the kids won't reach them."

"What about beds?" asked Maggie.

"We've got some spare mattresses," Jax told her. "And we also have a couch if anybody wants that."

"The couch is mine," Daryl told him. "I ain't sharing no mattress with anybody."

"Herschel can bunk in the trailer with me," said Unser.

Herschel looked at him and nodded. "That's fine with me."

Gemma made her way over to Jax. "Let's just make things clear no funny business goes on."

"Like I said we're not looking for trouble," Rick told her. "We're just looking for a safe place. And we can even help you with the walkers. We've killed plenty."

Jax noticed that Opie wasn't inside. He went outside seeing Opie leaned up against the truck picking at his fingernail.

"What's going on, man?"

"We had agreed that we wouldn't take people in. That we didn't have room and enough food and water."

"I know but they have a kid with them. I couldn't turn them away."

"You better hope you know what you're doing."

"Opie, these are good people. I believe we can trust them."

"After the whole world went to shit I don't know who to trust anymore really."

Jax just shook his head and went back inside. When he went back inside he saw Rick, Lori and Carl all huddled up together like a happy family. For the first time in awhile they were happy. They were safe. Jax knew he did the right thing letting them in.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay," Lori told him.

"It's no problem," Jax smiled. He saw all his new people settling down. He made his way to the bedroom in the back. Tara was laying down with her arm over their boys. Jax pulled his shoes off and crawled into bed. He kissed his wife and his boys on their foreheads and laid down beside them.


End file.
